My Heart Always Stays With You
by Blakie The Handsome Wolf
Summary: This is my debut Story. this is about Reepicheep And my oc's Leslie fell in love each other. Together they will save both of their Kingdom and beat the Telmarine down


One day at Narnia,the most bravest fighter,a leader and most "Handsome" mouse ever named Reepicheep is just walking around Narnia. He is still confused why other lady mouse are always being lovely to him. He was actually the most handsome mouse ever to be a leader. A couple of minutes later,he met on of his fighter which is also his best friend named Aaron at the river. He sit next to him and started to have a conversation with him

Reepicheep "Hey Aaron"

Aaron "Hey there Reep"

Reepicheep "What are you doin here?"

Aaron "Nothin, just thinking of things that is complicated. Why? is there any trouble at Narnia?"

Reepicheep "No,It's fine. I'm Just Asking You"

Aaron "Ohh Ok"

After that they look at the people at Narnia having fun. Then, Aaron said...

Aaron "Hey, i wanna ask you something if u dont mind?"

Reepicheep "Not at all. Just ask me"

Aaron "I Have A Lover now and i have been with her since. So, when are You gonna find a girl mouse to have as a little lover?"

Reepicheep "I Dont know. I think i'm fine being alone insted of finding a girl"

Aaron "Dude, your the most handsome mouse in the kingdom. Even girls that are not mouse's are calling you cute and handsome. Every womens that are mouse are also calling you attractive"

Reepicheep "I have to be honest. I'm not ready to have a girl in my life"

Aaron "Ok. Just remember this, you will fall in love with a lady one day"

Reepicheep rolled his eyes while smirking.

Reepicheep " Yea,Yea whatever weirdo. I'm gonna patrol the forest,wanna come?"

Aaron "No Thanks. You go ahead"

Reepicheep "Ok"

Reepicheep then went stand up and went to the forest. When he arrived at the forest, he was walkin just being himself but then he heard like someone yelled for help. He followed the voice that was needing help and he saw some Telmarine soldiers are trying to kill a mouse. One of the soldiers grab the mouse and try to throw it at the cliff. Reepicheep grabs his swords from his belt and ran to the soldier and attacking all of the Telmarine soldier till they died. And the mouse that was being attacked land safely on the ground. Reepicheep look at the mouse and said

Reepicheep "Hey Sir, You Alright?"

... "You mean 'my lady' cause i'm a girl and thank you"

The mouse look at Reepicheep and he was shocked that the mouse is a girl and he was thinking 'wow, she is so beautiful' that he wasn't noticed that was not focus the prob and he was focusing of how beautiful the mouse was. It's has a blue belt with a sword and her fur was white, her eyes were were perfect while one of her hair is covering her left eye.

Reepicheep "You're welcome uhhh..."

... "Leslie,My name is Leslie leader of the of the Mouse Kingdom. And you must be..."

Reepicheep "Hello there my lady, my name is Reepicheep and i'm leader of the mouse soldiers of Narnia"

Leslie "Well i heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you Reepicheep"

Leslie held her hand to shake hands with Reepicheep and he shakes her hand

Reepicheep "call me Reep for short and it's nice to meet you too Leslie. What kind of pretty mouse like you doing out here?"

Leslie blush cause of Reepicheep calling her pretty.

Leslie "Well i-i was just walking through the forest until those Telmarine soldiers attack me until you save me and thank you for that"

Reepicheep "No it's okay, you don't have to thank me. It's my job to protect other animals"

Leslie "i wanna get to know you Reep. Can you meet me at the forest here tonight?"

Reepicheep "sure. I would love to"

Leslie "Great. Well i gotta go back to my kingdom. See you tonight"

Reepicheep "Sure"

Leslie then goes back to Mouse Kingdom while Reepicheep is watching her leaving. Reepicheep then said to himself.

Reepicheep "Wow. She's so pretty and cute"

Meanwhile at Mouse Kingdom...

Leslie walked into the castle and saw her mother and father which is the king and queen of Mouse Kingdom. They were sitting on the dining room and Leslie went to them

Leslie "Hi Mom,Hi Dad"

King Rubick "Hi Leslie. How's patrolling?

Leslie "i was attacked by some Telmarine soldiers until another mouse saved me from the Telmarine soldiers. His name is Reepicheep and he is the leader of the mouse soldiers at Narnia.

Queen Ellie "really?"

Leslie "Yes mom and i want to know about him so i'm gonna meet him tonight"

King Rubick "Wow. My daughter is having a date with another mouse"

Leslie "no daddy,It's not a date. It's just a friend meeting each other"

Queen Ellie "is he an handsome mouse?"

Leslie "Mommy!"

Queen Ellie "Come on tell us dear. We're just asking cause it's your dream to be having a prince"

Leslie "He's just great. He is a leader like me at Narnia and he's so handsome,cute,adorable,attractive"

Leslie then realise what she just said and blushed. Her parents stared at her

Leslie "I did not mean to say that"

Queen Ellie "Well if he's a leader,handsome,cute,adorable and attractive then he will be your prince"

King Rubick "Yes. I agree with your mother, he should be your prince"

Leslie "Well, h-he is ok"

Queen Ellie "well what are you waiting for get ready and go meet him"

Leslie "ohh yeah"

Leslie went in her room and getting ready to meet Reepicheep. After 2 minutes, she went off to the forest to meet Reepicheep at the forest.

Meanwhile at Narnia...

Reepicheep went to the hideout of the Mouse Soldier and is getting ready to meet Leslie. He gets a comb and comb's his hair. He then got intterupted by Aaron and his other soldiers.

Aaron "Well,Well,Well what is the most weirdest mouse is doing right now"

Reepicheep rolled his eyes while looking at the others

Reepicheep "I'm just getting ready to meet someone"

Blakie "is it someone that is a girl-mouse?"

Reepicheep "uhh...yeah"

Aaron "Wow. My best friend is going on a date"

Reepicheep "No it's not a date. It's just meeting someone that's all. And Aaron, you're incharge of keeping an eye out of trouble"

Aaron "Yes Sir the weird"

Reepicheep rolled his eyes cause Aaron always teasing him since they were a little mouse.

Reepicheep "well...See Ya"

Aaron "See ya and good luck. I'll be keeping an eye out of trouble at Narnia"

Reepicheep "Good"

Reepicheep then went to the forest to meet Leslie. A couple of minutes later, he saw Leslie was watching the waterfall. He went to the pretty mouse

Reepicheep "Hi. Sorry i'm late"

Leslie "It's okay. I just arrived too"

Reepicheep sit next to her

Reepicheep "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Leslie "Yeah"

She then looks at Reepicheep of how handsome he is

Reepicheep "You Look good"

Leslie "same to you too"

Reepicheep does not realise her head is at his shoulders. He's was having a loving feeling when he first met her and he wanted to tell her now.

Reepicheep "uhh Leslie?"

Leslie "Yes?"

Reepicheep "There is something i wanted to tell you"

Leslier "just tell me"

Reepicheep "Leslie, you are the most beautiful mouse i have ever seen in my life and i have a crush on you since we first met. I just wanted to say that i like you a lot"

Leslie "Really?I liked you too Reep. To be honest, you are the most handsome mouse i have ever seen in my life"

Reepicheep "Really?"

Leslie "Yes"

Reepicheep lean on her face and kisses Leslie. When he part way the kiss, Leslie kisses Reepicheep Back. When she parted way the kiss, Reepicheep said...

Reepicheep "I Love You Leslie"

Leslie "I Love You Too Reep"

After that,they kiss over and over and over again until they were asleep next to each other. The next day, they woke up and found themself on sleeping on top of each other.

Leslie "Morning Handsome"

Reepicheep "Good Morning too"

Leslie "That was the best night ever"

Reepicheep "Same"

Leslie "ohh, i gotta go back to the kingdom. Wanna come with me?"

Reepicheep "Sure. Let's go"

They went to Mouse kingdom while He's holding her hand.

 **CHAPTER 2 COMING UP!**


End file.
